


Isn't It Bromantic III

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of crime fighting with his least favorite mercenary, Peter learns something about the merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Bromantic III

**Author's Note:**

> based on a scene from Spiderman/Deadpool comic #3

It had been a long day. Peter didn't know how he'd survived it, but as they stopped at a tree in the backyard of a small suburban home he was at least a little on edge, not sure what to expect when he was with Deadpool. He landed on a branch higher up, trying to get an idea of what to expect but soon finding all technology useless, making him even more wary. He questioned Deadpool on it before the door opened, light from inside revealing the small outline of a little girl with a ponytail and flashlight.

"Daddy?" she called into the darkness, her flashlight roaming over the yard until it landed on Deadpool and the tree Peter was still standing in.

Peter's immediate response was surprise, confused as he immediately spoke up. "Say what now little girl?"

He watched as Deadpool stooped down, reaching his arms out and hugging the girl to him when she ran into his arms. His voice was fond and softer then usual as he spoke to her. "Hey Ellie-belly. How was your week?"

"I got an 'A' in social studies and Brian threw spaghetti in my hair but I didn't stab him even though I wanted to and the new _Squirrel Girl_ comes on tonight- can I watch it?"

"Heh, sure. After ice cream dinner... First I want you to meet someone."

Peter's eyes widened behind his mask, raising his hands as he tried to stop Deadpool. But before he could the little girl, Ellie, raised her head and her flashlight, smiling widely up at him. 

"Uncle Spidey!" she called up to him, as if she were being visited by her favorite relative and not a superhero she had never met. Deadpool seemed to be smiling under his mask as he spoke up again. "Yeah. Uncle Spidey, this dynamo-in-training is Ellie. My daughter."

"Nice to meet you Ellie," Peter replied, quickly dropping down to the ground to greet her, still unsure how to act or what to do. She continued smiling up at him as she spoke again.

"You know who I am, silly! Daddy talks about you all the time! Did he tell you I got a medal for swimming last week?"

"...Yeah. He did. Good job," he lied, rubbing the back of his neck, still unsure what to do in this situation. Soon her attention was back on Deadpool, asking him about his day. He told a quick story about unicorns and elves, her smile knowing as she turned back to Peter. "He never tells me the truth about his fights, Uncle Spidey. He thinks I can't handle it."

She quickly turns back to Peter, her smile wider again as she points to him. "Daddy loves you! He says that you're best friends and Captain America couldn't clean your web-shooters - mmf!" She glares up at Deadpool, whose hand is covering her mouth as he turns her back toward the house. "Ah, kids! Can't you just eat them up? Heh," he says, quickly, muttering to himself just loud enough for Peter to barely catch it. "This was a bad idea," he murmurs, walking Ellie toward the house, his voice rising a little as he speaks to her, arms wrapped around her in a loose hug as he leads her back inside.

"Go get your bubble bath on and if we have time we can watch more of _Drag Me To Hell_ before bed."

"Don't cover your eyes at the scary parts! Bye, Uncle Spidey!" she calls back over her shoulder, smiling and waving at Peter as they head toward the house, Deadpool uncharacteristically quiet before speaking up, addressing Peter with barely a slight turn of the head.

"I didn't know about her for a long time and then, poof. Insta-daughter. No one knows. Ellie stays here. Safe... until I stop playing the dumb ass and turn into a real boy. Maybe then I'll be Deadpool... Is it that impossible?"

Peter was silent as they reached the door, Deadpool opening and holding the door while Ellie turned to wave goodbye one last time, both of them heading inside. Peter waved back before shooting a web toward a lightpost, swinging up and away from the house and back toward his own home, mind going a mile a minute.

He never would have thought of Deadpool as a family man, as a father. It was a whole other side of the mercenary that Peter had never considered, but seeing the way he interacted with his daughter.. It had seemed natural. He was calm and content in a way Peter had never seen.

"Just when you think you know a guy you hate," he mused, quickly swinging away from the suburbs toward home.


End file.
